Wake Up Call
by RobinDanielle
Summary: Sasha is a powerful metal manipulator. And she's dating Cable. Nothing that can go wrong with that, right?


" _Aahhh!"_

Cable's cries of pain still reverberated through Sasha's skull like a siren. Finally it had happened.

She had hurt him.

She hugged her midsection and cast a slow, sweeping glance around the jet. She hated flying. And she hated going on missions. One wrong move and she could bring the whole jet down.

Of course the fact that the pilot was completely made of metal didn't help her nerves either.

Cable. She wanted so badly to go to him. Ask him if he was alright for the tenth time. But she couldn't even look at him, much less speak to him.

It had happened so fast. She hadn't even known he was right there until she had raised her arms to throw the pieces of concrete that had the metal piles sticking out of them. She had heard a masculine cry right behind her to her left. She whirled around to see Cable clutching at his shoulder. Then she had heard crashing behind her as her airborne arsenal fell, missing their mark. All she had cared about was that she had hurt the one person she cared about more than anything.

Being the most powerful metal manipulator since Magneto was a bitch sometimes.

((((()))))

 _{The previous night}_

Cable grinded himself against her. His lips devoured hers and his metal hand roamed over her shirt. He squeezed her breast and she moaned.

"Ohhh, darlin'. Let me take you. Let me make you feel good."

Sasha sighed. "Cable…"

She pulled her head back a bit, but he started kissing her again. She broke the kiss. Now it was his turn to sigh.

"You know I'm not trying to pressure you. But I can see that you want this as much as I do."

Sasha rand her hand slowly up his metal arm. The two of them were lying on the couch in the common room late at night. As far as they knew, everyone else was in bed.

"I know. And I really am trying. But if I lose control with you…"

Cable sighed and hung his head. "Darlin', you can't keep living like this. I know it's not my call, but still. If we're going to be together, then-"

"Then maybe we shouldn't."

Cable stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Nathan, my powers…I can control them. But since I met you…" Sasha brought her hand up to the metal side of his neck. "You make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time. And every time we start to get intimate…"

Cable gave a nod. "Your powers start getting jacked up."

"Yeah."

Cable brought his right hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb. "But it's my risk to take, doll."

"I know." Sasha caressed his face and ran her thumb right under his lip.

"I'll make a deal with you. After this mission tomorrow, we try to take things up a notch. Take it slow. And after that, we'll go from there."

Sasha sucked in her bottom lip. "I trust you, Nathan. And I really don't want to break it off with you. These last few weeks have been really amazing."

He smiled at her. "And they're only going to get more amazing. You just have to trust that. Trust us."

She returned his smile. "Trust us."

((((()))))

Sasha opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She had to break things off with Cable. Had to. She could feel the jet landing and quickly wiped her face. She was one of the last ones to get up out of their seat.

Domino turned and when she saw Sasha's face, her eyes grew wide. "Woah. Girl, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasha muttered.

Sasha turned around and ran smack dab into Cable. He opened his mouth to say something, but she never gave him the chance. She took off down the ramp.

"Sasha!" Cable hollered after her.

She half walked, half ran down the hanger.

"Sasha, stop!"

"You're better off without me, Cable."

"The hell I am." Cable caught up with her and grabbed her arm with his right hand.

She whirled around. "I could rip you the fuck in half, Nathan. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to stop acting like a fucking brat. I told you I was fine and apparently, you're not fucking listening to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you listen to me. This is _not_ going to work. Alright? I cannot tell you how many people I have hurt. People I have killed before I got full control of my powers."

"So you're not even going to give us a goddamn chance?"

"So you can be my fault too? Like you almost were tonight?"

She glanced behind Cable to see the others still standing near the jet. Apparently they had decided to let her and Cable have their space.

Cable sighed heavily.

"I didn't think so."

Sasha turned on her heel and went inside. That night, she lay in bed listening to the lulling drone of her ceiling fan. Why did life have to be so unfair? Cable had lost his family and now Sasha was making him have to lose her too out of fear.

"Ugh. Why do I even care? It's only been a few weeks," she said out loud to the darkness.

But it had been more than just a few weeks. From the moment she met Cable, she had been drawn to him. Not just from the delicious smell of his half metal body, but from his persona. Strong and silent, but with a soft side that very rarely came out of him. When it did, it was a treat that Sasha savored like a sugar junkie at a dessert buffet. She laid on her back and stretched out her toes, trying to get her wound up body to relax. Finally she fell asleep.

* * *

Cable walked barefoot to Sasha's room. The halls were quiet. Still. He hoped he wouldn't startle her. That was all he needed was for her to wake up screaming and for someone to come barging in and think that he was trying to force himself on her. Or at least he hoped that's what Sasha wouldn't think. He had tried reasoning with her while she was awake.

Now it was time to try a different tactic.

Her door was closed. He turned the knob slowly and inched the door open. He didn't close it all the way behind him. He wanted to have at least a little light. He heard the sound of her even breathing. Perfect.

She was lying right in the middle of her full sized bed. She was on her back with her right hand up next to her face. Her head was tilted slightly to the right. How he ached to touch her. Cable remembered when he actually found out about her powers. Magnetism. The power to control metal. He had been so upset he had actually punched the wall—with his human hand.

Now he brought that same hand up to hover over Sasha's sheets. At least he could see what she was wearing. He pulled them down slowly. No need to wake her up too soon. He pulled the sheets down to right below her crotch. His cock twitched. She was in a short night shirt and from what Cable could tell, she wasn't wearing any shorts. He pulled them down further to her knees. She didn't move. He didn't hesitate to run his fingertips over her bare thigh. He loved to feel the smooth silkiness of her skin. So soft and pliant compared to his own firm, half metal torso. He grit his teeth as he brought his hand up further. He wondered what kind of panties She was wearing. Were they silk? Cotton? Thong? He ran his hand up along the inside of her thigh, up to the juncture of her legs and just barely brushed his fingertips along her clothed heat. Silk. Cable smiled. His heart started pounding when Sasha started to squirm a bit. Could she feel that he was touching her?

He ran his hand up under the hem of her shirt. He wanted to go for her breast, but her shirt wasn't loose enough so he opted to rub her stomach instead. She started moving her head around and moaned and as she did so, he ran his fingertips along the inside the hem of her panties. He dipped down lower until he found what he was searching for. Her precious pearl. He almost groaned out loud at how smooth she was down there. He started stroking her clit and when he heard her let out a loud breath, he almost grabbed the bulge that was starting to form in his sleep pants.

((((()))))

Sasha moaned in her sleep and started squirming. Something was definitely touching her, rubbing her all over. She felt something brush against her mound and start rubbing it. She moaned loudly as she drifted up through the layers of sleep.

Her eyes popped open and she saw the silhouette of someone standing over her—with his hand down the front of her panties. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Ahh."

The man pulled his hand back.

"What in the hell are you…" she squinted at him. "Nathan?"

Cable rubbed his cheek. "Yeah I think that's still my name."

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Sasha sat up. "Are you alright?" She was still angry, but now she felt bad.

"You didn't hit me that hard, darlin'."

"What are you doing in my room, and you're…" she reached down and pulled her shirt down, "touching me like that!"

"Well did you at least enjoy it?"

She gaped at him. "What?"

He threw his hand up in the air. "Are you wet? Are you turned on?"

"Well I guess I…" Her shoulders slumped. "Nathan, what's going on?"

"You keep telling me that you're afraid to have sex with me. That if you start losing control, you might lose control of your powers. I was trying to show you that being aroused will not bring you to that."

Sasha hung her head. Now she was really starting to feel bad. "You really want to be with me that badly?"

"I want _you_ to want to be with me that badly. I want you to stop being so afraid." Cable sat. The bed dipped from his weight. "Of course I want to be with you. You're an amazing, intelligent, hot as fuck woman. I'd have to be a complete asshat to not want to be with you."

Sasha smiled. "I feel the same about you."

Cable leaned in towards her. "So what do you say you lay back, relax, and let me show you what you've been missing?"

Sasha sighed. "Well it's not every night that I get woken up by a hot, sexy, older, half metal guy by him feeling me up all over."

Cable leaned in closer. Sasha could feel his breath on her face. "Well we can fix that right now, darlin'."

Cable kissed her. Right away, she opened her mouth so that he could stick his tongue in. As their tongues danced, she reached up and rubbed her hand up his bare arm, all the way up to his neck. So he didn't have a shirt on. Suddenly Sasha didn't want anything between the two of them. She broke the kiss and reached down. She pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. Cable stood, and from the dim light of the lamp in the hallway, Sasha watched as he took off his pants. His full silhouette was rimmed in light. She could see the perfect curvature of his arms and hips. Her heart was now beating erratically. Cable threw her covers off. He started to climb in bed, and a he did so, Sasha reached down and removed her panties. She felt the bed dip down and the springs creak as Cable crawled between her legs. He placed his metal hand on her thigh and rubbed downwards, towards her hip. The smell of metal hit Sasha's nostrils and she let out a shaky breath.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," Sasha replied in a weak voice.

Cable moved into position. "Touch me, darlin'."

"W-what?"

"Touch me. I want you to feel me."

She held out her right hand and Cable grabbed it, guiding it to his chest. He brought her hand up to where metal met flesh. Sasha had felt his bare chest before. A couple of times. The long cold sinewy metal went right under the skin. He released her hand, letting her explore on her own. She ran her hand along the part that was still human. His right side. Skin. Bone. Muscle. Cable truly was a marvel. How could she not want to share herself with him? Not just her body, but her life as well.

"You're amazing, baby," she crooned.

"Are you afraid?"

She shook her head. "No." And in truth, she wasn't. Not anymore.

"Then lay back, darlin'. Lay back and let me fuck you."

"I want to feel you against me."

Cable didn't respond. But he leaned in over her. Sasha lay down. Cable's bare thighs pressed against hers. He placed his hands on either side of her and she let out a shaky moan as his naked body flattened against hers. His hard cock pressed against her pelvis… and his chest… His six-pack rippled against her stomach. Her right breast sat flush up against his flesh, but her left grazed against his metal side. She let her head fall back on the pillow and let out a shaky breath. Cable ground against her. She wrapped her arms around him. He ground harder.

"Cable… I want you to take me."

"What was that, darlin'?" he growled over her.

"Take me, please."

Cable lifted his weight off of her. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her against him.

"Tell me whose cock you want."

"Yours."

She felt the tip of his head rub against her opening. She pushed her pelvis forward.

"Whose cock do you want in that tight little puss?"

"Yours, Nathan."

She felt a pressure at her entrance and gasped as his head entered her heat. He pushed his way inside and her walls automatically clenched.

"Ah. So fucking tight." He squeezed her thighs. "Tell me how you want it, baby."

"Hard."

With a growl, Cable thrusted into her.

"Harder."

He pulled out and thrusted. Sasha cried out. He thrusted a couple more times and the third time he hit her g-spot.

"Ahhh."

Cable started rolling his hips. Sasha's head went side to side.

"You like that, baby doll?"

Sasha nodded. He rolled his hips some more then started thrusting again. His cock was large, and he easily filled her up. He leaned forward and pushed deeper inside her as he did so. Sasha moaned loudly. Cable let out a grunt. He sat like that for a minute.

"See what you were missing? See what you would have lost?"

His voice was husky. And Sasha's was breathy as she replied, "I see. I see. I won't be afraid anymore."

"Turn around for me, darling. I want to hit that sweet spot. Make you come real good for me."

Cable pulled out and Sasha repositioned herself until she was on all fours. Cable put his metal hand on her back. And then he was back in her. Sasha almost felt sorry for whoever was sleeping next door as Cable pounded into her. She moaned. He grunted. The bedsprings squeaked. It was even more amazing than she could have imagined. Cable had asked her to trust him. And when her orgasm hit, she didn't hold back. She hollered and came, coating Cable's cock with her sweet cream.

Afterwards, she lay on the right side of his chest. Cable stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry I was afraid."

"Nah. It's all good, babe," he drawled. "You know I understood."

She smiled against him. "Thank you for that."

"Any time, darlin'." Cable sighed. "Any time."

It was a sigh of contentment. Not pain.

Sasha closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
